


Terrible Day For Rain

by ihauzyhn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Gen, Lin Beifong-centric, No Romance, Sokka Is Suyin Beifong's Parent, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, lin realizes she doesn't hate toph, much sadness, suyin and lin bond, tearbending activated, toph goes out with a bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihauzyhn/pseuds/ihauzyhn
Summary: Lin heard her mother's heartbeat. And then she didn't.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Suyin Beifong & Sokka, Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Mai (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka (implied)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Terrible Day For Rain

**Author's Note:**

> first published story on ao3! hope it's not disappointing, my writing skills are still noticeably lacking in many areas so do please be lenient! this one-shot was inspired off of roy mustang's iconic "it's a terrible day for rain" and this popped into mind so it's just for fun. leave some nice comments, give some kudos, and i hope you enjoy :)

122AG 

_two year old lin sat on her mother's lap, as she was cradled by the blind woman. lin was elated, happy, just fine. the sun was shining, the weather was pleasant, all was good. for lin, but not for her mother. lin was only two, she couldn't comprehend anything and she babbled a few coherent sentences, knew how to say mama, and whatnot._

_toph, in her armchair, let out a brisk sigh. she raised her hands up to her cheek, wiping what could've been tears just under her eyebags. "linny," toph lifted her child a little closer to her face. "thankfully you won't ever remember this. spirits if you were at the age to remember this you would tease me endlessly for crying," toph let out a gentle chuckle._  
_lin only continued to stare at her mother, noticing a tear slide down her cheek. toph didn't know how, but lin wiped away the tear with her small thumb as if she understood what was going on._

_she gave a smile to her dear daughter, and they sat in silence._

125AG

_lin was five, and was at air temple island at her uncle and aunt's place. her mother had suddenly picked her up from her feet, and claimed that she needed to talk with katara. so, lin naturally followed. she had just been playing around with tenzin, but he ended up dozing off in the middle of it, so lin decided to call for her auntie katara. she crept around the halls, waving at some passing air acolytes who gladly waved back without a second thought, before arriving in front of the room where she heard familiar voices._

_she pushed the door open a little, only a little so it wouldn't make a creak and give her out._  
_"toph! i don't understand why you're angry! you've been a great mother to lin, she's five years old and turning out just fine! what's one more?" katara exclaimed, hands to her hips. toph, on the bed, groaned in response. lin shifted, unsure of whether to barge in and declare tenzin fell asleep on the ground, or stay there and continue eavesdropping._

_"look sweetness. lin may not be as wild and rambunctious as bumi and kya, but she's still a handful! kids in general are handfuls, whether they're calm or not. i'm single, i have a demanding job, raising two kids is going to be the death of me!" toph retorted, crossing her arms. two kids? lin raised her brows. is she going to have a sibling?_

_"you're not going to be alone, toph. sokka can help out. i'm sure he'd be glad to help out! in fact, we'd all help!" katara reasoned. toph pursed her lips, and looked the other direction (not that it made a difference.) katara shook her head in frustration, taking some supplies off of her. "you're keeping the baby right?"_

_toph looked down (again, didn't make a difference) and gave a defeated sigh. "i have to. as indifferent as i am about children, i don't think my conscience will let me live if i got rid of them."_  
_katara nodded, a little pleased with the answer. the two were quiet for a bit, before katara heard sniffling and asked, "toph? don't tell me, are you-"_

_"it's fine, i'm fine! i'm not crying at all," toph cut her off, voice suddenly weak. lin flinched. when was the last time she saw her mother cry? lin couldn't remember. seeing her mother, a woman lin felt never broke down, cry in the manner she did, startled her to say the least. a frown appeared on little lin's face._

_she watched as her aunt comforted and rubbed her mother._

_toph mumbled, "it's a terrible day for rain."_  
_katara looked out the window, "but it's not raining toph."_

_"but it is."_  
_silence filled the room._

144AG 

_lin sipped from her cup of black coffee, looking outside the window without a word. she listened to the raindrops, hitting against the window. the rain wasn't heavy, but it was more than a drizzle. lin liked it when it rained, she felt at peace depending on how bad her day was._

_"a terrible day for rain, isn't it?"_  
_lin turned her head, seeing kya at her side joining her. she shrugged. "i don't know, the rain seems fitting today." kya gave lin a look before nodding and sighing._  
_"of course, you've always liked the rain."_

_"yes, i have."_  
_"tenzin hates the rain," kya chuckled. "i've never known why, but he hates it. tells me it makes him feel gloomy, but he forgets a rainbow can appear because of rain! i have to remind him every single time."_  
_lin gave a small smile. to some people, rain was equvivalent to doom and gloom. but not to her. there were many reasons why she loved rain._

_on an appropriate day, it would settle her mood and make her feel good. listening to it hit roofs, or the ground, or windows just as she was now, always felt calming and therapeutic. falling asleep while it rained also made her wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and overall better. she liked the feeling of it making contact with her skin, one by one soaking her. if lin could, maybe she'd run out right now and get drenched in the rain._

_rain was nice. lin liked rain._

159AG

lin glared at the newspaper, the bold words on the headlines. she glared at it for the longest time, before finally tearing her eyes away from it. she stepped into the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. a mirror that was never of use to toph, for many obvious reasons.  
it felt like yesterday that she and suyin would hog the mirror, trying to use it for themselves and doll up for whatever occasion there was. 

she wore a plain and baggy black dress, a black blazer topping it. lin's eyebags seemed to be as dark as her clothes and as baggy as her dress. her hair was clipped behind in a frenzy. lin had no time or energy to try and look good. what use was that when you were attending a funeral?  
the knock on the other side of the bathroom door startled lin. 

"lin? are you ready?" the owner of the voice was unmistakable, it was suyin. her sister always had a soothing and rich voice, but today, it was deep. raspy. and had an edge to it, within reason. lin gulped, swallowing her thoughts as she opened the door. "i'm ready." 

her sister wore a black dress, a beaded belt on top. the metal chest plate, necklace looking thing was around her neck, still. courtesy to zaofu's fashion, lin supposed. her sister was six years younger than her, but right now she looked so tired that they seemed to be of the same age. lin frowned at this. "got your flowers?" she asked.  
"i do, i do," lin responded.  
"great. let's go." 

lin followed suyin out the doors, only after she placed her black beret on her head.  
the two women walked, their destination being a hill not too far from a famed park. citizens of the city made way for the beifong women, bowing their heads in respect and staring at them with pity. lin kept her posture, and remained composed. their stares of pity meant nothing to her. she felt hollow inside, for the first time in a long time. there were many people outside that day, and lin knew exactly why. 

their beloved first chief of police died. toph beifong, dead. lin's mother, dead. the people of the city stepped out of their homes, ready to mourn in silence along with those who were grieving. it didn't take long until she and suyin made it to the hill, where it seemed just about everyone stood. majority wore black, while the fire nation royal family who attended were dressed in white, per their traditions. 

suyin and lin both stopped, looking to each other. the two women had many disputes growing up, some that never were solved or dealt with. nonetheless, they gave smiles at each other, though sad ones. the two joined the front line, closest to the casket in which contained their mother's body. her corpse. many noticeable faces surrounded lin. but this was no time to say hi and make small talk.

uncle zuko stepped up.  
normally, someone like aang would've dealt with this and planned this. but, aang wasn't here anymore. toph's parents also already passed. zuko didn't want katara to do it because she would've been in too much pain, and making toph's daughters have to plan and orchestrate their own mother's funeral was just downright nonsensical. plus, he held pride in himself to say that he was the proclaimed big brother figure for toph, so it was only right he did it. 

lin stood in between her sister and her aunt katara. tenzin and kya were at katara's other side, while bumi and izumi stood at suyin's other side. a few minutes passed, and zuko finally started.  
"we are gathered here today, to mourn and grieve for toph beifong. daughter of lao and poppy beifong, mother of lin and suyin beifong, grandmother of bataar jr, huan, opal, wei, and wing beifong. one of avatar aang's greatest friends, the greatest earthbender in the world, the inventor of metalbending, the very first chief of police that republic city had. toph, since she was young, has always been a headstrong, steady, and resilient person. her personality was reliable, she was stubborn, and she held strength despite what you would think of a blind person. she was the textbook example of what persevere meant. she dedicated much of her own life to serving and helping people, to bringing justice. and even after retiring from being chief, she gave her life to save everyone else in the fire downtown three days ago. i'm not sure if i have the right to say this, but i believe she would've done it again and again if she had to. protecting everyone was always a priority, and she managed to carry that out even with her last, dying breath. that being said, toph wouldn't want us being held up on her death..."

her uncle's voice was drowned out. lin was lost in her own thoughts. her mother. she was really dead, was she? lin had saw it herself. she had seen it herself, yet it seems she was having the most trouble accepting it.  
she heard suyin's sniffles from her left, to which bumi and izumi hugged her after they heard them as well. and to lin's right, she heard her aunt katara trembling and crying, as kya and tenzin both tried to comfort her to the best of their abilities while they themselves wept. lin couldn't help but feel sad for katara, maybe more sad than she was for herself. her aunt lost her husband, her dad, her brother, and her pseudo-sister all in less than ten years. she couldn't imagine what she was feeling right about now, but probably not any less worse than her. 

she blinked, turning to her sister who had just nudged her. "what?"  
"it's your turn to speak."  
"oh," lin hadn't noticed it, but multiple people had already went up and spoken including suyin, aunt katara, aunt mai, officers that used to work for her mother before she retired and gave up her seat, and some people toph had rescued in the fire.  
lin nodded, stepping away from her spot and going up to where uncle zuko had just been. 

"hello. my name is lin beifong, i am toph's oldest daughter, as i'm sure many of you know. many people in this city are aware of my relationship with my mother. if you don't, in short, it's not the best. it never really was." lin's throat felt tight, "i used to despise my mother for choosing work over me and my sister, i used to despise my mother for many things. she tried her best, and so did i. we got into countless arguments and feuds, even so, at the end of the day i knew that she was my mother, and always would be my mother. and if i was given a choice to change that, i wouldn't. not even for the world. my mother was a hero, but she was still a human of flaws. it's why she was just that perfect. she was strong, she kept her head high up, and she learned to turn her weaknesses into strengths. she was my greatest mentor, and the best mother i could've asked for. i ask of all of you, regardless of what your opinion on my mother is, to keep the good memories you have of her and honor her for what she has done, and who she is. thank you, spirits bless you all and my mother." lin started, and concluded. there were faint, solemn claps as she walked off. 

her voice had cracked multiple times, as did her throat go dry. but her voice remained ever so steady, it had some people in the audience in awe, some being and including tenzin and suyin. 

and then an hour passed. within said hour, people finished their speeches. they gave a praying, and then they lowered the casket into the ground that lin and suyin themselves had made pre-funeral. usually, people would be cremated. or their bodies would remain in caskets and be stored in separate houses (if you were wealthy enough for that.) but katara and zuko collectively agreed that instead of cremating toph, they would bury her instead, in the ground. that way, even after her soul is probably drifting elsewhere, her physical body would remain in close contact with the earth. she'd still remain close to the earth, just as she'd like. lin and suyin had immediately accepted the idea, surprised they themselves never thought of the idea first despite being earth benders themselves. 

after toph's casket was lowered into the ground, and was covered up perfectly once again, people got into a line. one by one, they settled flowers, bouquets, hand written cards next to the gravestone that was carved with the name of lin's mother, and her life dates.  
there was even a plushie of a badgermole and a figurine of toph leaning on the ground, in front of the gravestone. lin would've laughed at it, had it been under different circumstances. 

she and suyin were the last people to place flowers on the gravestone. suyin had brought water lilies, as she had remembered water lilies were one of toph's favorite flowers due to the fact that sokka had given them to her as a gift once. and lin brought lotus flowers, for toph's name meant expanding lotus.

katara and mai had ushered everyone to leave, thinking it was only right that the two daughters should have a private time to mourn, and alone. lin appreciated the thought immensely, she'd have to give everyone a big hug as thanks after this. 

the two girls stood in front of the gravestone. 

there was a sunset above them, the sun just about to retire. the wind was getting chillier as night was soon to fully approach. the earth almost seemed to tremble in a wave of anguish. and lin could relate to that. 

"you know, it hasn't been long since she... but i'm already missing her so much." suyin whispered, eyes never leaving the picture of toph that leaned against the head of the engraved stone. it was a picture of her much younger than she would've been now, actually smiling and for once looking happy.  
"i do too," lin nodded.

_three days ago, it was when it happened. her mother was seventy one, retired from being chief of police, popping in and out of republic city. she had been visiting that day, and decided she'd take a walk along the bay to get a load of much needed fresh air. with nothing else to do, lin had tagged along and followed. on their way back from their walk, they had been returning home, only to catch sight of a building. on fire._

_without a second thought, toph had ran towards it. only after she hugged lin, which would soon be the last one lin would receive. and lin had tried to stop her mother, telling her she was much too old to be putting herself in such a position. toph heard, but she didn't listen. lin, and many others watched as water benders attempted to put the fire out, but to no avail. lin didn't have her radio on her and couldn't dial for help, but she was sure the police would arrive in time to take care of things. in the meanwhile, she could only watch._

_but the moment toph had started saving the people in the building (chucking them out and then making slides so they'd land safely), lin got to work and aided the people, helping them get further away from the blazing building. she was too caught up in helping that she hadn't seen whether or not her mother was out already. it was only once she heard crumbling that her head snapped to the building, and her eyes widened. the building was collapsing, and the fire only got worse. lin and many other benders on the spot tried their best to hold the building up, as everyone was well aware the only one left inside was toph beifong._

_lin swore she saw her mother's hand poke out between pillars of rubble, but it was too late. the building completely fell, collapsing and surely crushing her mother underneath. lin was never the best at reading heartbeats like her mother was, it wasn't a skill she focused on or was well defined in. but at that moment, she felt her mother's heartbeat. and then, she didn't._  
_lin let out the loudest shrill scream, then and there as she ran to the building. the fire was put out, and the search for toph's body began. eventually, someone had found her. her body remained intact, but was ashy and burnt. she was unconscious. there was no pulse, her mother's eyes were closed and stayed closed. katara had operated on her, trying to see if there was any hope. but that was in vain too._

lin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she calmed herself. she only opened her eyes once she felt something cold come into contact with her skin that wasn't covered. and it appeared suyin had felt it too, "oh? it seems it's snowing early this year." suyin cupped her hands, palm facing upwards as she aimed to catch a few snowflakes. the snow wasn't heavy, it was only a light flurry. and despite there being snow, the sky remained the pretty shade of ombré that it was. 

"mother always hated the snow," lin chuckled, reminded of the times they'd go to the poles, visit the tribes and how her mother would complain about the snow, always having to clutch onto someone to get her through it all. 

"she definitely did. uncle sokka would always tease her about it, i remember." suyin responded, a light laugh leaving her lips, but there was a pained, strange expression on suyin's face. lin was curious why there was such an expression, but she didn't push her to tell. 

the older beifong pulled out her gloves from her pocket, putting them on. and with her hands, she lowered the pretty beret, low enough to cover her eyes. 

they stood in silence. 

127AG

_"mommy! look at this drawing i made! it's of you, and me, and little su! the family!" lin chirped. her mother gave a laugh, "i wish i could see it! i bet it's great, just like you."_  
_lin blushed, eager at the praise and compliments. she looked at the drawing, before putting it down and sitting in between toph's parted legs. in her arms, she held suyin._  
_"mommy, you'll stay with us forever right?"  
_

_toph's eye twitched, her light expression shifting a little. if lin noticed, she didn't say anything. toph managed to answer, "forever and ever. i'll never leave you two, no matter how frustrating the both of you will be when you get older." of course, toph intended to keep her word. but given her work as chief, there could be a day she'd never return home again. but she shook her head. there's no reason to think like that just yet._

__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_lin was pleased with her mom's answer, and held her pinkie up. "do you pinky promise?"_  
_"what the hell is a pinky promise?" toph raised her brows. lin ignored her mother's profanity (she was far too used to it much to katara's horror and sokka's amusement.)_  
_"bumi said that it's when two people are making a promise, and they seal it by wrapping their pinkies together!"_  
_toph rolled her eyes, "of course it was bumi who told you that. sounds like the nonsense i'd hear from sokka. well, show me how to do this pinky promise of yours." lin complied, grabbing toph's free hand, sticking her pinky out forcefully and then wrapping her pinky around her mother's. the side difference was big, but it didn't matter. "so this is what it is?"_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_"yup!" lin exclaimed._  
_"cute," toph mumbled, as baby suyin cooed. "looks like little su likes the thought of pinky promises too."_  
_"i'll make a ton with her when she grows up!" lin declared, as they all laughed in pure happiness._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

lin broke the silence, head facing a little upwards while the beret remained covering her eyes. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"it's a terrible day for rain." 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

suyin tilted her head, before looking up at the sky.  
"but it's not raining?" she questioned, confused. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"yes it is, suyin," lin's voice was hushed. her lips quivered, her body trembled, a chill went down her spine as she felt her eyes water.  
suyin looked to her sister, completely lost and unaware, as well as preparing to make a comment on how the woman should get some glasses. but a glance at her face was all suyin needed to know what lin meant, and she understood. a little gasp had left her mouth, but she nodded her head, and looked back up to the sky. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"i, i suppose it is," suyin responded, her voice cracking.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

a tear rolled down lin's cheek. then another. and another after that. it was endless. still, she didn't bother wiping them away. they'd only continue to rush and trickle down her cheek. as much as she hated to admit it, she loved her mother. loved her like no one else. all the arguments they had? lin didn't care anymore. she didn't care for the identity of her father, her mother is all she needed. her mother was the woman who raised her, and cared for her even if it was subtle. lin remembered all the harsh words she had muttered or shouted at her mother since she was a teenager, and instant regret and shame filled her. she couldn't take back those words. she remembered the way her mother hugged her before she ran to the building on fire. lin longed for that feeling again. nothing beats a loving mother's embrace. if only she could go back and see her again. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

suyin bit her lip, and inched closer to lin, wrapping her older sister in a much welcomed hug as the two embraced and wrapped their pinkies together in place of holding hands. since they were young, they always wrapped their pinkies together instead of intertwining hands. it was a habit that died as their relationship and bond grew thin, but the two knew they needed each other now more than ever. they were all they got. the sun was setting, the snow was flurrying, and nonstop tears were shed. the earth shook underneath their feet, the wind picked up its pace. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

it echoed the pattern of toph's young laugh, and it stayed etched into the sky. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

for once, lin wished it didn't have to rain.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
